


Sleep

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, cockles fluff, sleepy!Jensen, sleepy!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha returns to a sleeping Jensen after a trip out of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as sort of a no wives AU but please don't mistake that as Vicki and Danneel erasure. I love them both and I know they are happy in their respective families! 
> 
> With that being said, I own nothing (obviously). These idiots have just occupied my brain lately, even more so than Destiel. I hope you enjoy :)

Jensen’s nearly asleep when the creak of his trailer door pulls him from the brink of unconsciousness. He doesn’t get up, instead choosing to shift his body closer to the wall. There are only two people who’d simply invite themselves into his trailer and, providing it’s Jared, he’s more than okay with sharing his napping spaces as long as he’s not being pranked. There are few reservations he holds, concerning his best friend, but sleep is sacred. You don’t fuck with someone while they’re sleeping.

After a few minutes of shuffling near the table, and the sound of a bag being unzipped, there’s a cautious dip in the mattress. The faint aroma of melon body wash and cinnamon latte fills his nose and Jensen grins into the side of his pillow.

 “You’re back,” he whispers with closed eyes. He hears Misha’s answering hum of agreement and feels the man’s hand caress Dean’s overly-gelled hair.

Settling closer, Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist in a claiming motion. “Missed you,” he whispers into the shell of the younger man’s ear, causing an involuntary shiver to course through Jensen’s tired body. And if a lump forms in Jen’s throat at his boyfriend’s two-word sentence, no one has to know.

“Missed you, too, Mish.” He brings his right arm over the older man’s head, draping it across his back, and shifts the pillow for them to share. Misha accepts his half gratefully, sighing as soon as he makes contact with the fabric.

Tired. That’s what they are. Never mind that that was usually a concrete state of being with Supernatural. This last week, in particular, had simply proved to be more grueling than their usual schedule – if that were even remotely possible. Pair Dean’s worse-than-normal headspace with Misha’s most recent trip to a country whose name Jensen couldn’t begin to remember, and you’ll get two thoroughly exhausted actors.

Still, they’re as happy as ever, miraculously never bored with one another. He wants to ask about the trip back, whether Mish had stopped at home before coming to set (not likely) but with the lulling rhythm Mish is tracing across his stomach, Jensen feels himself slipping closer to sleep before the words can form.

It’s okay, though. They’ll talk later, once they’ve had time to rest and time to _be_. They’ll speak with curious words and impatient touches, at home. As if to further this thought, Misha’s tracing slows, along with his breathing.

Yes, they’ll talk later. For now, they’ll sleep.

 


End file.
